It's Always the Quiet Ones
by Vanilla Arcana
Summary: Ayato and Yuuma go on a panty raid.


"How did you talk me into this again?" Ayato grumbled at the taller guy in front of him.

Yuuma poked his head around the corner and scanned the dark corridor for any signs of life. It wouldn't bode well if their all-important mission was interrupted by a nosy passerby. He glanced back at his partner in crime and rasped back, "Oh come on, dude. You haven't wondered what's in that drawer of hers? Or wanted a souvenir from her room?"

"If I wanted to know what kind of panties she was wearing then I'd just lift her skirt, dumbass. All this sneaking around isn't my style." The redhead rolled his eyes and followed Yuuma down the hallway. They stooped behind a statue and checked to see if the coast was clear once more. "This is stupid."

"You'll think differently when you're _actually _holding a pair of them. Trust me," the blond reassured his whiny friend with a smirk and a wink. He slowly opened the door to Yui's room and motioned for Ayato to follow him inside.

The Sakamaki would never admit it but this was his first panty raid. Even he found it hard to believe. There was never an urge or a reason for him to go on any before Yuuma came into his life with his bizarre obsession.

"Over here!" shouted the Mukami boy as he waved his hand.

Ayato groaned and slinked across the room to where Yuuma stood by Yui's dresser. All the drawers were thrown open and clothes were strewn about the floor.

"Ready?" Yuuma asked with a widening grin.

As his snarky friend opened his mouth to respond a pair of striped pink and white panties daintily fluttered down to cover his face. Blood rushed to his head and streamed out his nostrils, propelling the underwear into the air again.

"I-I…" he stammered and pointed to the intimate apparel as it wafted to the floor.

Yuuma roared with laughter and clapped Ayato's back. "See?! I told you it was awesome!" He bent down and retrieved the striped panties from the carpet to stretch them over his friend's head. "Aww, they look cute on you, princess! Ha!"

Ayato whipped his head around and sputtered through the blood gushing from his nose, "Shut the hell up, ya freaking perv! At least I don't have some creepy panty fetish!"

"It's not a fetish!" Yuuma hollered as he continued to dig through the drawer. "It's a way of life!" He pulled a racy, lacy pair of red panties out of the drawer, gasping in awe of their beauty. Blood trickled down his nose and lips as he envisioned Yui sprawled across the bed wearing them. Bringing them close to his face, he took a whiff and sneezed. "What the hell? These smell like – "

An irritated, effeminate voice interrupted him, "What the hell is right. What're you idiots doing in here?"

"Laito?" Ayato lifted the elastic band around his head to catch a glimpse of his older brother standing in the doorway with his arms folded. The redhead just shrugged and gestured to Yuuma. "It was his dumb idea."

Laito stalked across the room and snatched the red underwear away from the Mukami boy. A frown thinned his lips as he turned them over and complained, "I hope you didn't stretch them out of shape! These are Bitch-chan's favorites!"

"Pbbt, I can't see Pancake wearing _anything _that racy," Ayato admitted with a chuckle.

Yuuma finally piped up, "T-They don't smell like Yui, though. It smells like – "

"That's because they're mine, stupid. Geez," finished Laito with a huff as he looked the panties over for any damage.

Both Ayato and Yuuma were speechless. Their mouths gaped and quivered as they pointed to the underwear dangling from Laito's fingers.

"So I like to wear women's underwear? Big deal." The brunet maneuvered around them and picked more panties off the floor. He sighed and peeled the striped pair off Ayato's head before adding, "Bitch-chan enjoys the shows I put on for her. Really turns her on, ya know?"

"You're a freaking Drag Queen?!" Ayato finally blurted.

Feeling plucky, Laito grinned and leaned over his baby brother's shoulder to whisper in his ear, "This is nothing. You should see me in my red sequin dress on Fridays."

Yuuma just turned and crawled out of the room, looking quite pale.

"Hey! Where the hell are _you _going?! This is your damn fault!" called the redhead after him.

Laito pursued the older vampire and grabbed the hem of his shirt when he caught up to him in the hallway. Looking to teach him a lesson, Laito yanked him backward and pinned him against a wall. His fingers danced along the buttons on his uniform. "I didn't know you had a panty fetish, Yuuma~ If you want I can put on a performance for you, too."

"GET OFFA ME, YOU LITTLE FREAK!" shrieked the blond as he shoved Laito and took off running down the hall.

"What an idiot!" gasped the vampire as he fell to the floor laughing. Tears spilled from his eyes as he rolled around and gripped his aching ribs.

Ayato joined him a moment later and snidely remarked, "Seriously man, that's _gross_."

"I was kidding about the panties! They're not mine!" Laito giggled and struggled to his feet.

His little brother turned his head toward the room and asked aloud, "Then whose are they?"

"Mine," Shuu casually answered as he rounded the corner and snatched the panties from Laito. He glanced over his shoulder and shrugged in response to their shocked expressions. "Girls love 'em for some reason."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I have this headcanon where Ayato and Yuuma are buddies because they're both super pervy and oresama-ish. I can also see Shuu doing something ridiculous like dancing around his room in nothing but racy women's underwear. Come on, it's Shuu. We don't know what he does when he's all alone. /shot


End file.
